1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to column-type display stands for flat parallelipipedic articles such as lozenge containers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stands of this type are already known which comprise cavities in which the individual articles are inserted and from which they can be easily removed by the purchaser. The refilling of these stands tends to be a problem in that the articles to be displayed must be inserted one by one into the relevant cavities.